Deal With It
by Hatner
Summary: I made a new Bella. Now named Ariadne, she has a cynical attitude,is emancipated (but no one knows it, not even charlie), a funded credit card, and an ittsy bittsy rap sheet (not sarcasm), doesn't even flinch at the supernatural, and plans to die at twenty-five. But what if she never turns twenty-five? Unfortunately, it's her decision. No vampire is going to make it for her.


**_So, I REALLy dont like wimpy Bella. Or WB's name. So I changed it all. Wrote on my ipod with spellcheck, so bear with it. The mistakes aren't intentional._**

* * *

**I officially hate planes. The people on them. The chairs. The tiny TVs and crappy food. All of it sucks. In fact, the whole shitting world sucks. All these people pretending to be likable, just to keep jobs, and have 'happy' marriages. What's the point of life if you can't enjoy it. There isn't one, therefore, we should all die. But, unfortunately, I promised myself that I'd live until the sweet age of 25. Phooey. Anyways, the plane person said we were arriving soon, so I pulled out a mirror to make sure I was 'presentable'. Haha. Not. I had grown more accustomed to my hair ever since I died my naturally red to brown. My violet contacts covered the boring green underneath. My lips were painted yellow (terrible color, really, but my opinion didn't matter, it was all about appearance) to match the streaks in my hair. I snapped the compact shut and looked down at my outfit. Blue fishnet fingerless gloves, and Jack Skeleton tee with black jeans. Black headphones hung from my neck, a studded chocker, and spiky black hoop earrings. All good to shock dear old dad. Perfect. **

**"Hey Bells!" **

**Oh lookey. He decided to meet me at my check point. **

**"Mom let me change my name. It's not Isabella anymore."**

**He looked strangely disappointed. **

**Kinda like he swallowed a frog. **

**With a grimace, Charlie asked, "what is then?"**

**"Ariadne. Call me Ari if you really need to."**

**"Kay then... Ari."**

**I smirked. This was just too fun. When should I tell him I got emancipated last month... I'll wait to do that. Wait for him to adjust and all. **

**"Anything else I should know?... Ari?"**

**"Uhhhh. My middle name is Eris, but nothing else important that I can think of..."**

**"Let's go then. Where're your bags?"**

**"Don't have any."**

**"Then where's your stuff?"**

**"In my purse."**

**"What about clothes and all that..."**

**"My car is being shipped later today. And I don't need clothes. I have this."**

**I held up a black Amex credit card. That thing practically raised me. **

**"But... School is tomorrow."**

**"And I'm going shopping later today."**

**"Where?"**

**"Port Angeles."**

**Charlie nodded. Apparently he needed to process what was happening. Motioning to follow him, we made our way out to the police cruiser. I internally cringed. I wanted my car so bad it hurt. **

**}Kay, so Ari is gonna get her stuff, remodel her bedroom with a better computer, a king size bed, and all of its black. Walls, carpet, all remodeled{**

**I stretched and yawned, sluggishly moving to close my black curtains. I don't care if the sun barely ever shines here, mornings suck, but I always opened them at night. The moon makes me oddly happy. **

**So. High school, first impressions and all that crap. Yippee. **

**Kay. Time to get ready to shock these innocent puppies so hard Satan'll feel it in his bones. **

**Make up first. Looking to my gothic vanity I stared at my face. The green in my eyes clashed unbelievably with my hair. Unbearably so. Blinking into my contacts I rummaged for my yellow lipstick. Bleh. Stuff tastes terrible. Kohl for my eyes, fake yellow eyelashes, yellow rimmed fake oversized coke bottle glasses, and white blush. I looked like a sick bumble bee. Yuck. Oh well, my opinion wasn't important here. Now for clothes. **

**Red full metal alchemist tee under a black leather open vest. Red and black plaid mini skirt over yellow and blue striped thigh socks. And knee high converse to finish it off. **

**I looked in the mirror. Not too gothic. Phooey. What could I do to fix this? **

**Hmm. I looked over my jewelry box that established last night. I took elbow high black netted fingerless gloves, an oversized metal skull ring, and fringed black choker. I looked in the mirror again. Huh. **

**Now I look goth. But not enough...**

**I needed a jacket. Pulling open a bag I pulled out a leather jacket with shredded sleeves. Naa. With this outfit it'd be way too rock. Rummaging through a different bag I pulled out an oversized black hoodie with a stitched voodoo doll on the back. Perfect. Just perfect. **

**I smirked deviously at my reflection. **

**Time to play. **

••••••••••••••••••

**I sighed contently as I ran my hand over steering wheel of my Lamborghini Gallardo. $276,545 **

**well spent. I giggled at the memory of **

**when Charlie first saw my Lambo. It looked like he was having a heart attack. Either that or a porcupine just embedded itself it his throat. Credit cards are awesome. And I made a deal with Phil : Since he can't stop me from dying when I turn 25, I get to live however I want. Money isn't much of a problem now, and he hasn't had to deal with me ever since I got the Amex on my 13th birthday. Everyone's happy and I don't even make a dent in his wallet. **

**Looking on the sides of the street I saw a worn out sign declaring this to be the place in which resides Forks High. Yippee. A boring town filled with boring people. **

**I internally grinned to myself as I watched heads turn to gape at my car. And their mouths ever so subtly widened as I stepped out. **

**Shaking my hair out, I walked over to the main office to get my forms. **

••••••••••

**Well... Damn. I don't think that Ms. Cope is very good at coping. From the look on her face and the alarming shade of red it had turned I thought that calling 911 would be necessary. Although... The warrant out for my arrest might come up and that would be bad. Real bad. **

**+}Flashback{+**

**"Come on!"**

**My best friend Miko looked ready to puke. **

**"Chill Mimi, nothing's gonna happen. Remember the key to survival. Act like a ninja and we'll all be fine."**

**"Easy for you to say! Ari, you've never once been caught! My parole officer says one more time and it'll be juvie."**

**I may be cruel, but I loved my friend. **

**"Fine. I'll go in there and beat the crap out of Adrian. Just stand watch out here."**

**Miko looked a little less green. I hopped over the tiny fence and picked the lock. Adrian was fast asleep. But before I could do anything, police sirens sounded, and they were headed this way. **

**I jumped out his window, but one of the officers caught my arm. **

**Miko was gone. But her cell phone lay on the ground. I could see the ID from where I stood. This whole thing was a set up. **

**Miko had called the police.**


End file.
